Reto tabla ropa
by Chia S.R
Summary: Reto tabla de ropa: Parejas dispares, One-shot.
1. pantalon

Tabla: Ropa

Pareja: Kirihara-Sakuno

Advertencias: Ooc grave en Kirihara.

**Pantalones:**

Cuando vio a su novio entrar casi sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de arriba abajo. Venía totalmente empapado. La lluvia llevaba tres días atormentando la ciudad y no dejaba que el sol apareciera. Él le había prometido ir a verla cuando en un intento de valentía terminó sacándole la verdad: Le echaba de menos.

Conocía a Kirihara desde hacía unos cuantos años y hacia uno que salían. Conocía su faceta demoniaca y también, su lado dulce, especialmente, con ella. Unas navidades hasta se lo encontró sentado en las escaleras de su casa esperando a papa Noel. Definitivamente, era uno de esos chicos que no quedaba.

-¡Voy a por una toalla!- Exclamó recobrando el sentido.

Y es que verlo siempre la aturdía, hasta el punto de echarlo de menos a los cinco minutos de estar separados. En son de broma, la primera vez que hicieron el amor y él se levantó para ir al servicio media hora después, bromeó sobre eso. Le echaba de menos. Entonces, él, riendo, prometió ir hasta ella siempre que dijera eso. Hoy lo había cumplido.

Regresó con una toalla cuando él se comenzaba a quitar la camiseta, quedando únicamente en pantalones cortos. No podía negar que su novio no era de un cuerpo de modelo. Cosa que usualmente creaba las depresiones en ella al auto despreciarse. Claro que tampoco era muy usual ver a su novio desnudo. No eran una pareja que estuvieran todo el tiempo en la cama. Eran tan despistados que seguramente ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta de los deseos del otro, aunque ella sospechaba que las pocas veces habían sido porque se había quedado boquiabierta y sonrojada- como estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento- mientras su pecho se movía precipitadamente.

-Ten- alargó la toalla hacia él, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Kirihara la aceptó, comenzando a secarse. La observó de reojo hasta que terminó inclinándose para besarla. Sakuno instintivamente se puso de puntillas, facilitándole el trabajo. Un beso casto, como siempre. No podía evitar encontrar algo sensual en la forma de besar del chico en medio de su toque de inocencia.

-¿Tienes algún pantalón?- Preguntó de forma indiferente a su situación- están empapados.

Evitó mirar. Sabía que estaban ceñidos a la piel masculina. Sabía que las formas de su cuerpo sería claramente visibles. Sabía que parte de la anatomía masculina sería muy visible. Tragó y respiró antes de responder.

-Lo que tengo… son pantalones de chándal de mi abuela…

Kirihara arrugó la nariz, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer solo llevaba pantalones rosas. Rio al recordarlo, estirando de él para que entrara.

-Ah… mojaré…

-No importa, tranquilo- tranquilizó, guiándolo hasta el baño- dúchate. Pondré la ropa en la secadora mientras.

Kirihara accedió, bajándose los pantalones sin más nada más llegar al cuarto de baño para entregárselos. Ella desvió instantáneamente la mirada y los aceptó a tientas. Akaya dejó escapar una risita.

-Sakuno- llamó, sujetándola de la muñeca.

-Di… dime.

Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en el rostro del chico. Parpadeó. Sus cabellos no estaban blanco ceniza y tampoco su piel el color de ojos había cambiado. Seguía siendo él. ¿entonces?

-Solo son unos pantalones- le recordó- no los violes.

Sakuno apretó entre sus manos los dichosos pantalones, sintiendo ganas de tirárselos a la cara en medio de su vergüenza. Kirihara sonrió, besándola y aplacó por completo su enfado. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo, empapando las losas color café. A estos, su ropa no tardó en seguirle y finalmente, comprendió lo que era hacer el amor bajo un grifo de ducha.

**N/a**

A la. Listo. El primer one-shot de esta tabla. Siento el Ooc en Kirihara. Es la primera vez que lo uso a solas. La verdad, este One-shot iba a ser "cama" de la tabla de objetos, pero bueno. Cambie las tornas. Ya nos veremos con otras parejas :3.


	2. Chaqueta

**Tabla:** Ropa

**Pareja:** Ann- (¿?) momo-madre de Ann. Kamio- ann.

**Advertencias**: Ooc grave.

_**Chaqueta**_

Hacía demasiado frio. Pero no importaba. Las calles estaban convirtiéndose en la boca del lobo, pero no le importaba. Parecía estar a punto de llover, mas tampoco le dio importancia. No. Es que nada le importaba.

La noticia le había caído como una jarra de agua fría en pleno invierno. No se esperaba tal noticia y no le gustaba. No era agradable. Su madre se lo había dicho con una sonrisa en los labios, las mejillas resplandecientes… como una colegiala. Pero demonios, ya contaba con cuarenta años y todavía seguía comportándose como si nada y se había terminado echando un novio dos años mayor que ella. ¿tan necesitados estaban los chicos de hoy en día?

Lo peor de todo es que era un chico al que ella misma le había presentado anteriormente. Asqueada, no había podido soportar mirarles más y comprendió porque siempre era "la hermana de Tachibana". Ese Momoshiro Takeshi…. Era un cerdo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tirarle los tejos a su madre y salir con ella? Hasta dios sabría al punto en el que habían llegado.

Lo peor de todo es que ella había sentido grandes cosas por él. Lo había anotado todo en su diario. Los entrenamientos, las conversaciones. Los momentos en que estaban juntos, las risas… todo. ¡Y no lo hacía por ella! Momoshiro hacía todo eso simplemente por su madre, no porque ella le importara.

La lluvia comenzó. Sus ropas se calaron rápidamente y sus cabellos comenzaron a pegarse a su rostro. Podría ir en busca de su padre, contárselo, pero probablemente no era lo mejor. Éste tampoco estaba para esas tonterías. Especialmente, desde que su hermano había comenzando a tener ciertos "problemas" con una camarera de un puticlub.

Ella no quería darle más, por eso mismo se fue con su madre. Para un padre, vivir con una hija era un quebradero de cabeza, aunque siempre tuviera la casa limpia y buenas notas. Siempre tenía miedo que un buen día le llegara con un bombo.

Pero ellos nunca pensaban en los problemas que a la larga podían darle a sus hijos. Eran unos egoístas de por vida. Especialmente su madre.

La lluvia había empeorado cuando llegó a las canchas de tenis. El sonido de una pelota húmeda chocar contra la pared la hizo detenerse. Aquel cerdo era capaz de estar jugando a esas horas y si era así, estaba dispuesta a darle un buen bolsazo.

Así, totalmente decidida y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó con su bolsa la cabeza de la persona, escuchándole gemir. Jadeante, gruñó para coger de nuevo el bolso, dispuesta a darle unos cuantos golpes también. Pero el muchacho se quejó, reptando y logrando esquivarla para mirarla enfurecido.

—Eh… ¡Ann! — exclamó él, haciendo cada vez más insolente en su cercanía. Deseo matarlo a bolsazos— Ann, cálmate. Soy yo, Kamio. Quieta. ¿Qué haces empapada? ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

Hipo, quedándose sin aire. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre él. Sus dedos reptaron bajo la chaqueta del chico, éste se la quitó, colocándosela por encima, frotándole los hombros y los brazos, hasta que terminó levantándola para cargarla hasta uno de los pequeños techos cubiertos.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero en ese instante, liberó todo. Lloró contra su pecho. Gimió y pataleo infantilmente. Y el mejor amigo de su hermano la escuchó en silencio, acunándola entre sus brazos, consolándola.

—Ya sabía yo que ese idiota no era trigo limpio. Siempre me cayó mal. Lo que deberías de hacer es olvidarte de él. Ves con tu hermano y con tu padre— recomendó.

—No— negó, frotándose los ojos— mi padre y hermano no están ahora para que los molestes. Tú lo sabes…

—Sí, bueno, pero es que no es normal. Tu madre le saca casi treinta años a Takeshi. Es asqueroso, con perdón.

Afirmó y entrecerró los ojos, limpiándoselos. Era inútil tener que decidir algo y llorar. Era mejor decir la verdad y quejarse como debía de hacer. Se aferró a la chaqueta del tenista, sonriéndole.

—Regresaré a casa y mañana te devolveré la chaqueta, Kamio… te prometo que seré sincera con mi madre…. Y…

Se inclinó hacia él, posando sus labios sobre los contrarios en un simple y torpe roce.

—Gracias por estar siempre ahí.

Echó a correr, dejándolo atrás. El cielo se despejó y una sonrisa decidida se mostró en sus labios. Era incrédulo que hubiera huido y decidido que aquello era final de una conversación. Abrió la puerta de la casa con decisión y se enfrentó a la pareja.

—A ver, mamá— comenzó decidida— ni hablar. Me niego totalmente. No te vas a casar con un chico que es millones de siglos más joven que tú.

Su madre la miró incrédula, enrojeciendo y sonriendo con nerviosismo. Probablemente, no se esperaba que decidiera tomar esa decisión. Pero cuando Momoshiro parpadeó, sonriendo irónicamente y le golpeó la nariz divertido, enrojeció.

—Ann, cariño, nunca cambiaras. Siempre escuchas lo que te da la gana. No dije: "me voy a casar" sino: "te vas a casar". Momoshiro vino a pedirme tu mano. No la mía.

Momoshiro sonrió a carcajada limpia, mientras ella le golpeaba el pecho, enrabiada. Había jugado con sus sentimientos una simple forma de comprender diferente a lo que debía de entender. Takeshi dio con la chaqueta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa chaqueta no es…

—Del mejor amigo que podría haber tenido esta noche— aseguró apretando entre sus dedos la chaqueta. Quizás, no se la devolvería nunca a Kamio y sería un precioso recuerdo.

**n/a**

Bien, otro one-shot más de la tabla de la ropa. Se podría decir que es un trió difícil. Además de una confusión errónea.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	3. Camisa

Tabla: Ropa

Pareja: Nanako-Tezuka

Advertencias: Ninguna

_**Camisa:**_

La tormenta llegó inesperadamente. Sin que nadie lo esperase. Seguramente, el hombre del tiempo sufriría un castigo por haber mentido así a los telespectadores. Especialmente, a las que hoy día les tocaba el turno de ama de casa como a ella.

Había tendido la ropa tranquilamente y había ido a hacer la compra para la comida. Cuando iba por la mitad del camino comenzó a llover y tuvo que correr para lograr salvar algo de ropa.

Y logró encontrar la mitad de las cosas, especialmente una camisa negra que había logrado comprar hace un año y era demasiado especial. La abrazó contra sí, dando vueltas hasta que volvió a sentir la terrible necesidad y fue desnudándose poco a poco, hasta que únicamente la camisa cubrió cada parte de su cuerpo, al menos, la que había que esconder.

Sintiéndose más cómoda y a gusto, se dirigió hasta la cocina. No es que fuera un día especial. Tampoco tenía que celebrar, pero al menos, quería cocinar algo que estuviera realmente delicioso para él.

Justo cuando el reloj daba tres campanas, la joven ama de casa se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, rodeada de varios libros sobre el estudio de la biología. Y el joven marido esperaba, sentado sobre la mesa frente a ella, observándola tan sensualmente dormida, cubierta únicamente por su camisa.


	4. Cobarta

Tabla: Ropa

Pareja: Ryoma- Sakuno

Advertencias: Ninguna

**Corbata.**

—Ni hablar— negó concienzudamente al ver el trozo oscuro que colgaba de la mano de su mujer.

—¿Por qué no? Te quedará muy bien sobre la camisa blanca y a juego con la chaqueta. Además, los demás también lo llevan— protestó con un puchero mientras acercaba más la prenda hacia él— ni le que le tuvieras alergia.

—Algo así— refunfuñó, dando un paso atrás.

Las castañas cejas se curvaron hacia arriba y una amable sonrisa cruzó el rostro de su esposa.

—Es un antojo.

—Mierda….

Estiró la mano y la agarró, mirándola con el ceño fruncido antes de enlazársela al cuello y atarla correctamente. Nada más terminar de sujetarla, ya le molestaba y tiró ligeramente de ella para abrírsela. Pero su esposa sonreía y se frotaba el hinchado vientre con agradecimiento. Se inclinó para besarla.

—Estás muy, muy, muy guapo— alagó. Sintió el orgullo cernerse sobre él, pero refunfuñó con hombría.

—Ya basta, mujer.

Ella se echó a reír, jovialmente y con felicidad. Si simplemente con ponerse una maldita corbata conseguía eso y mucho más, estaba seguro que lo soportaría. Sin embargo, tras la cena de navidad y nada más subir al coche, tuvo que quitársela y entregársela a ella.

—No puedo más— protestó. Ella sonrió.

—Gracias— agradeció, cogiendo entre sus dedos la corbata— Lo has hecho muy bien, Ryoma-kun.

Un suspiro escapó de su garganta. Detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera y se giró hacia ella. Un casto y rápido beso que terminó convirtiéndose en un frenético deseo por parte de ambos. Acaricio con la palma de su mano el gran bulto que había ayudado a crear. Ella rió.

—Hace cosquillas, ¿sabes?

—Sí.

El bebé dio una patada, sorprendiéndolo.

—Eso… también duele— gruñó ella— solo a veces. ¿Crees que a él le gustaran las corbatas?

—Sakuno— regañó en un suspiro— las odiará —aseguró.

Pero para eso, todavía quedaban un par de meses, muchos besos que darse y millones de corbatas que quemar….


	5. Sujetador

Tabla: Ropa

Pareja: Ryoma-Nanako

Advertencias: ninguno o.o

**Sujetador**

—Por favor— rogó.

Él ladeo la cabeza negativamente, inquieto. Que ella se lo estuviera pidiendo era… inquietante y malo, muy malo. Porque cierta parte de su cuerpo había reaccionado a la petición. Su parte animal le decía que debía de hacerlo, sí, pero con los dientes.

—No— dijo.

Nanako frunció el ceño, girándose hacia él. Las dos pequeñas montañas de sus senos quedaron ante sus ojos. Retrocedió, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos, meneando la cabeza nuevamente. No era tan sencillo como parecía. Lo que tenía delante era una mujer hecha y derecha, con millones de curvas que deseaba lamer. Con unos redondeados senos que tentaban a sus manos. Un cuello que ansiaba besar. Unos cabellos largos que olían a melocotón. Un vientre plano que se amoldaría perfectamente al suyo. Caderas con las que podría encontrarse en el dulce vaivén del sexo. Y unas largas piernas que podían apresarlo dulcemente, más, más profundamente.

No. Desde que había comenzando a sentirse de esa manera, le era imposible estar cerca de su prima sin sentir nada, ¿cómo demonios podía pensar ella que para él era sencillo quitarle un enganche en el sujetador?

—Ryoma, no muerde. Es solo tela y hierro. Si no me lo quito, tendré que cortarlo y es muy caro, además de correr riesgo de hacerme daño.

Oh, por favor: que nadie le hiciera daño a esa mujer. Que le mordería la yugular si hacía falta. Estiró las manos hacia ella, tocando el suave encaje del sujetador. Nanako suspiró. Posó ambas manos sobre sus senos, sujetándose por delante la vestimenta interior. Cuando él logró romper el pequeño metal de sujeción, la tela cedió. Las tiras cayendo por los lados de los brazos, lacias. La espalda quedó completamente desnuda, arqueada hacia atrás, hasta que las hebras azuladas cayeron sobre la blancura de la piel.

Maldijo entre dientes, girándose. Nanako hizo lo mismo, sonriendo, siguiéndole de cerca, no queriendo romper el contacto de sus ojos.

—Gracias, Ryoma-kun— agradeció. Cabeceó afirmativamente, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia—. Esperé que lograras reprimirte un poco más, por cierto— añadió la joven, mirándole directamente a las caderas.

Retrocedió, consciente de que la erección que se había formado latía salvajemente contra su pantalón. Su prima sonrió, caminando hacia la puerta de salida, dejando únicamente una rendija abierta de la puerta.

—No deberías de ponerte así por un sujetador, primo— canturreó—. La próxima vez, quizás sea algo por lo que sí tendrías que estar como estas. Buenas noches.

Ryoma maldijo toda la ropa interior femenina.

--

Bien, otro más. Lo lamento, pero tardaré en actualizar el lj pero igualmente, pueden dejarme sus dudas en cualquier post. Gracias.


	6. Calzoncillo

Tabla: Ropa

Pareja: TomoEiji; sakuFuji

Advertencias: occ, corto…

**Calzoncillos**

—Digamos que tenemos dos prendas iguales— señaló la muchacha y extendió dos pares de ropa interior masculino— ¿Cuál os gustaría que llevara vuestra pareja la noche de vuestra primera vez?

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de duda. Arquearon las cejas y observaron a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. El par de prendas descansaba en uno de los pupitres mientras la otra las observaba con el ceño fruncido y decisión.

—Esto… Tokoka, creo que no deberías de preguntarnos a nosotras exactamente— Sakuno desvió rápidamente la mirada de los bóxers blancos que tenía justo frente a sus manos. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran unas pervertidas.

—Nah, Sakuno. En sí, es interesante pensarlo. Lástima que no lo hubiera pensando antes…— Tomoka mordió su labio inferior y cubrió su frente con la mano derecha—. Decidme que no he dicho eso en voz alta.

Sakuno tartamudeó, con sorpresa cuando asintió. Estaba desconcertada. ¿Cuándo había…? ¿Con…. Quien?

Tomoka suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eran negros y no azules como estos— señaló el otro calzoncillo y se encogió de hombros para mirar por la puerta. Eiji pasaba por ahí, dando saltos junto a un Momoshiro que reía—. Eiji-senpai— señaló.

Sakuno dio un brinco en el asiento, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta. Eiji se detuvo al tiempo que sus miradas se encontraron y sonrió, entrando lo suficiente para saludar con la mano. Cuando vio una mano saludar frente a su rostro comprendió que no era a ella a quien saludaba, sino a Tomoka. El pelirrojo se marchó momentos después y Tomoka, sonrojada sonrió.

—¿Qué? — Cuestionó encogiéndose de hombros—. Ryoma era… un estereotipo que debía de gustarme por ser joven.

—Tomoka, sigues siendo joven— murmuró Tokoka hundiendo el pulgar en los calzoncillos azules—. Entonces… Sakuno, ¿tú también tienes que sorprendernos?

Humedeció sus labios, mirando aquellos calzoncillos hasta que sus mejillas enrojecieron. Un suspiro general de asombro la hizo regresar. Parpadeó, sorprendida, cuando Fuji se dejó ver a través de las puertas. La mirada clavada sobre ella, brillante.

—Ryuzaki-chan— llamó—. Tenemos que irnos ya— recordó.

Ella asintió, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y metiendo las cosas en su cartera con avidez. Tokoka soltó un gemido de frustración, mientras que Tomoka gritaba otro de júbilo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — Cuestionó Fuji— ¿Por qué teníais calzoncillos en la mesa?

Sakuno enrojeció y sonriendo, se acercó lo suficiente para que solo él escuchara.

—Los… los del senpai eran verdes— susurró, echando a correr.

Fuji parpadeó repetidas veces, hasta que pareció caer y echó a correr tras ella, cogiéndola enseguida.

—En lo que os entretenéis las chicas— murmuró, sonriendo a la par que la tomaba de la mano, acariciándole los dedos—. Pero, ey, los tengo de más colores.

-.-

**n/a**

Otro más. ¡Nos vemos!


	7. pijama

Tabla: Ropa

Pareja: Ryoma-sakuno (?)

La primera vez que Sakuno se quedó a dormir en casa de Ryoma fue la noche en que, por desgracia, su casa se inundó y su abuela decidió que Nanjirou Echizen le debía más favores de que lo que sería pasar unas noches en su casa. Claro que nadie conocía cómo roncaba su abuela, todo sea dicho.

Nanjirou había gruñido cuando se encontró con su familiar y a ella le había sonreído abiertamente, invitado a entrar y tras ella, cerrado la puerta en todas las narices de Sumire Ryuzaki, que después entró pateando el trasero del que fue su estudiante.

Sakuno había reído, intentando ocultar que aquello era gracioso. La verdad, es que Sakuno no sabía dónde estaban. Había estado más preocupada por poder rescatar algo de su ropa que escuchando las direcciones y nombres del lugar donde se hospedarían. Y solo conocía el nombre de Nanjirou, o patán, como su abuela lo llamaba.

Por ese mismo motivo, cuando lo vio parado en la puerta, con la cara cambiada de sorpresa y los grandes ojos dorados parpadear al mismo tiempo que parecía intentar luchar contra su impresión, ella misma hacía lo mismo.

La casa era de los Echizen. Y quien vivía en ella era Ryoma Echizen.

Por supuesto, cuando esa noche habló con Tomoka no le contó dónde se encontraba y, por algún motivo, se negó a ignorar las buenas intenciones de sus acogedores amigos para irse a pasar la noche con su amiga.

Aceptó las sonrisitas de Rinko y las bromas acerca de cómo sería de mujer, ignoró las miradas de molestia del chico, que al parecer, sentía una visión impropia de su intimidad. Ella no podía juzgarle. Si Ryoma apareciera un buen día en su casa sin que nadie la avisara, estaría de igual forma. Incómoda.

Rinko Takeuchi, o Echizen, les mostró la habitación vacía de Nanako, la prima de Ryoma universitaria que por un trabajo tenía que quedarse en la universidad, lo cual fue de perlas para que ellas se hospedaran en la casa Echizen.

Su abuela se acopló en la cama y a ella le ofrecieron un futón extra que arrellanó perfectamente en el suelo y preparó con sumo cuidado.

—Sakuno, ¿te has lavado ya los dientes? — Cuestionó su abuela ya en camisón y dentro de la cama.

Sakuno se golpeó la frente y chasqueó la lengua en señal de olvido. Recogió su neceser color caramelo y caminó en busca del cuarto de baño. Era irritante no tener sentido de la orientación que terminaras en una habitación errónea. Rezó por no encontrar a los Echizen en una "mala postura".

De tan solo pensarlo enrojeció y corrió hasta la puerta que le pareció más segura, abriendo sin llamar. "¿Dónde están tus modales?" habría dicho su abuela.

Inclinó el cuerpo rápidamente.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

Pero nada llegó desde el otro lugar. Suspirando aliviada levantó la cabeza. Parpadeó repetidas veces y, tras tragar, cerró la puerta lentamente. No, aquella no era la habitación que buscaba. Regresó sobre sus pasos, dejó el neceser a un lado y se dejó caer sobre el futón.

—Qué rápida— opinó Sumire sorprendida.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, voy a dormir— anunció tapándose hasta la cabeza con las ropas.

Al día siguiente, Sumire y ella abandonaron la casa para ir a Seigaku. Sumire la miró con sorpresa por su rapidez y se preguntó si no estaría enferma, pero la chica lo descartó.

Cuando se encontró con Tomoka la siguió hasta las canchas. El entrenamiento empezaba. Sumire se unió a ellas hasta que intervino para impedir que Inui continuara torturándolos a base de zumo de casa propia.

Tomoka gritó por los lanzamientos de Ryoma y se volvió hacia ella.

—¡Sakuno, Sakuno! ¿No está Ryoma más sexy hoy? ¿No crees que ha crecido?

Sakuno miró a Tomoka como si le acabara de decir que su abuela había parido. Volvió la vista hacia la cancha, encontrándose con la mirada del ojos dorado. Una mirada que le congeló la espina dorsal y cuando sus labios pronunciaron un "Ni mu'", tragó y giró repetidas veces la cabeza.

—¿No? — Cuestionó Tomoka—. Pues yo le veo más sexy. Ains… ¿Te imaginas cómo dormirá?

Una carcajada irremediable escapó de la garganta de la chica. Aferrándose el estómago tuvo que alejarse para no llamar la atención. Miró a Tomoka con cierto deje de lástima.

¿Qué clase de cara pondría si supiera que Ryoma Echizen dormía con pijamas de pececitos y gatitos a su edad?

Eso, era algo que ni el mayor dinero del mundo podría comprar.


	8. Camisón

Tabla: Ropa

Pareja: Kintarou-Sakuno

Advertencias: Ooc grave en Kintarou.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño cuando la vio entrar en la habitación. Era su noche de bodas y ella le había pedido tiempo para prepararse. Shiraishi ya le había dado una clase extra de educación y le advirtió que, pese a las ganas que tuviera de probar a su nueva y esplendorosa mujer debía de concederle esa petición si salía de sus labios. Y aunque estaba impaciente por descubrir lo que la ropa siempre había ocultado durante su relación, la dejó esconderse en el baño y esperó pacientemente. Alguno le había comentado que las chicas se solían preparar para ir sexys y tal, pero… lo que tenía en frente era todo lo contrario.

Sakuno llevaba un camisón de color lila suave que se enrollaba en su cuello con volantes y caía sobre sus pies y muñecas. Nada ceñido, sino más bien como las camisas que su abuela solía ponerse para estar por casa. Lo primero que pensó fue que le habían mentido. Era mentira que las chicas se pusieran sexys y hermosas para el hombre el día de su boda. La noche de bodas se la habían endulzado y dudaba mucho que fuera como ellos deducían.

—Ahm… esto… ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?

Kintarou suspiró, extrañado. Todas las energías repentinamente le habían abandonado. Se quitó la camisa, tirándola a cualquier parte y se acostó boca abajo en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Ella sonrió dulcemente, ocupando el lado contrario. Se quitó las pulseras lentamente y ató su cabello en una larga trenza que colocó en su hombro derecho. Luego, se inclinó hacia él con las mejillas sonrojadas y tras darle un casto beso en la mejilla, se cubrió con las mantas, durmiendo de cara al lado contrario de él.

Kintarou puso morros. ¿Por qué seguía tratándolo como un niño? Ahora era su marido. Y tenía derechos. Además, era su luna de miel. ¿De verdad quería ella que ese fuera su cuerdo?

"Mi noche de bodas con vuestro padre fue durmiendo la mona".

Se frotó los cabellos, poniéndose de rodillas y, como un gato, saltó sobre ella. Sakuno dio un respingo, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la nariz, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Q-qué ocurre? — exclamó con voz temblorosa.

—¿De verdad quieres contarles a nuestros hijo que pasaste la noche de bodas durmiendo? ¿En serio? ¿En serio?

Sakuno guiñó los ojos, ahora comprendiéndole. Quizás ella siempre había sido la lista de la pareja y él la fuerza bruta. Pero nunca la había hecho daño, así que suponía que por eso se había enamorado de él. Porque en cuanto a contacto físico, no habían tenido nada.

—C-creí que tú no querías nada— dijo, incorporándose y, con suavidad, posó una mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo para que la dejara salir de la cama. Luego, lentamente, se puso en pie junto a la cama y llevó las manos a los botones del camisón—. Y-yo no sé… si es demasiado… indecoroso esto… pero Tomoka me dijo que tan solo si tú querías te lo mostrara. Dijo que ambos nos dejaríamos llevar. Pero como no… insinuaste nada… pues pensé que el camisón sería lo mejor.

Lentamente, ante sus ojos, la muchacha se quitó el camisón hasta que cayó a sus pies. Kintarou ya no tuvo tiempo de mirar más aquella prenda. Con una pícara sonrisa tiró de su mujer. Mientras sonreía y admiraba la ropa interior femenina, toda provocativa, que quizás no era una buena idea al final, contarle a sus hijos cómo fue la noche de bodas con su madre.

Claro que para ello, tenía que practicar mucho.


End file.
